Footlockers are defined by Webster's Encyclopedic Unabridged Dictionary as a small trunk for containing the personal affects of a soldier and kept at the foot of his bed. However, it is well known that footlockers may be used for many other purposes such as storing children's toys, sport equipment, books, clothing and other personal affects, and the footlocker may be placed at locations other than the foot of a bed.
Footlockers are typically constructed from sheet metal providing structural strength with minimal weight. A problem with sheet metal construction is that the thin metal tends to have sharp edges that are difficult to assemble without causing injury. Metal footlocker construction requires assembly by welding or with fasteners such as bolts and rivets which must be painted to prevent corrosion. Should the sheet metal construction or fasteners flex, the result is a stressing of the paint leading to cracks or the like premature degradation. PA1 Footlockers may also be constructed of wood such as cedar. Wood is subject to rot from insect attack and moisture, especially if placed directly on a cement floor. A well crafted footlocker utilizes individual pieces of wood cut to size and assembled with glue causing an expense in manufacturing. Once assembled the wood footlockers are painted or stained to improve their appearance which further adds to the expense of manufacture. PA1 Both metal and wood footlockers commonly form the shape of a rectangular trunk having a hinged lid. A hasp may be used to secure the lid and a padlock may be employed to safeguard the contents of the footlocker. The hasp is secured in place with fasteners embedded in the lid and box which is easily unfastened compromising the security of the footlocker. Yet another problem with conventional footlockers is directed to the lid which must be held open while the contents of the footlocker are being retrieved. A person desirous of retrieving the contents from a footlocker will use one hand to hold the lid in a raised position while the contents of the footlocker are retrieved with the other hand. This is difficult for small children. PA1 Therefore, there is a need for a lightweight footlocker which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, assemble and maintain and retains its aesthetic qualities without need of painting or staining. There is also a need for a footlocker with an improved means for securing its contents from unwanted intrusion, and having a means for maintaining the lid in a raised position while the contents of the footlocker are retrieved. PA1 Two plastic latches are used to secure the lid to the bin in a closed position. Each latch includes a surface having graphic indicia molded thereon so that the top surface of the lid and the front surface of each latch provide an ornamental display having aesthetic appeal. Each latch includes a hinged end which is pivotally connected to a front surface of the bin, a locking end of the face plate is engagable with a raised ridge formed in the front surface of the lid. The hinged end of the face plate is pivotally connected by use of a double jointed pivot having a first hinge pin spaced in a substantially parallel relation to a second hinge pin which enables a lip of the locking end of the face plate to be hooked behind a corresponding ridge to secure the lid in a closed position. PA1 An integrated hasp has an upper bracket protruding outwardly from the front surface of the lid and a lower bracket which protrudes outwardly from the front surface of the bin. Each bracket includes a hole formed therethrough so that when the lid is in a closed position the brackets allow a padlock shackle to be passed through each hole securely locking the lid to the bin, thereby safeguarding the contents of the bin. PA1 A lid stay mechanism is provided which assists in raising the lid and holding the lid in an open position. The lid stay mechanism is coupled between the lid and the bin and includes a spring loaded piston shaft in a tubular housing providing a biasing means. PA1 Thus, an objective of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive durable footlocker constructed of plastic which does not require painting or staining and includes hot-stamped graphic indicia to enhance its aesthetic appearance. PA1 An additional objective of the present invention is to provide a footlocker that is resistant to unauthorized intrusion by use of an integrated hasp bracket thereby increasing the integral strength of the hasp. PA1 Another objective of the present invention is to provide a footlocker with a stay lid mechanism that will assist in opening and maintaining the lid in an open position to assist young children in gaining access to the contents of the footlocker. PA1 Yet still another objective of the present invention is to provide a footlocker having an area for placement of personalized graphic indicia. PA1 The above and other objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the detailed description and the appended drawings.